Rapat Festival Sekolah
by Fujiwara Hana
Summary: Menjadi panitia festival sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, setidaknya sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ada seorang Hyuuga manis yang menemaninya / " Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian, apalagi sudah sore. Pulang bersamaku saja," / " Baiklah," / AU. SasuHina / RnR please.


**Summary: Menjadi panitia festival sangat menyebalkan bagi Sasuke, setidaknya sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ada seorang Hyuuga manis yang menemaninya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Rapat Festival Sekolah**

**Story :**** Fujiwara Hana**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, typo, alur kecepetan**.

.

.

.

Hari festival sekolah hampir tiba, Sasuke ditunjuk sebagai panitia. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak suka melakukan kegiatan yang membuang waktunya, namun bagaimana lagi, wali kelasnya langsung yang memberikan tugas untuknya. Untung ia dibantu sang jenius, Shikamaru.

" Melelahkan sekali," ucap Sasuke sambil merapikan proposal yang berantakkan.

" Benar, juga merepotkan," Shikamaru menimpali.

" Permisi, maaf terlambat," ucap seorang gadis manis sembari menutup pintu, kemudian ia langsung beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar dan langsung duduk di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa yang ditugaskan menjadi bukan hanya dirinya dan Shikamaru, tapi juga gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Baru pertama kali Sasuke melihat Hinata secara dekat, dan hanya sekali lihat saja Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa Hinata sangat sangat manis. Warna matanya indah, tetapi Sasuke tidak dapat menyimpulkan warna mata itu, abu-abu atau ungu? Tidak rugi ia ditugaskan menjadi panitia bersama Shikamaru dan Hinata.

" Gadis yang manis bukan?" kata Shikamaru menggoda Sasuke, ia tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak berkedip dari pertama kali Hinata masuk ruangan tersebut.

" Hn,"jawab Sasuke singkat, dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menjaga image Uchiha didepan publik.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, sekolah sudah sepi sejak tadi, ini waktunya pulang. Padahal Sasuke masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Hinata. Shikamaru yang mengetahui raut wajah Sasuke langsung memberi saran kepada Sasuke.

" Ajak dia pulang bersama, bagaimana?" saran yang _**bri**__**l**__**lian**__**t**_. Sasuke langsung menyetujui saran tersebut, lagipula jalan pulang ke rumah Hinata searah dengan jalan pulang ke arah rumahnya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Hinata yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap hendak beranjak pergi, namun segera ditahan oleh suara berat Sasuke. Shikamaru sudah pulang terlebih dahulu memberikan kesempatan kepada Sasuke agar lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

" Tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendirian, apalagi sudah sore. Pulang bersamaku saja," tawar Sasuke.

" Baiklah," Hinata setuju setelah menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan diucapkannya. Lagipula Neji-_**nii**_ sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi tidak akan ada yang menginterogasi dirinya yang pulang diantar oleh seorang laki-laki tampan.

Waktu sore jalanan cukup sepi, setelah hujan turun udara menjadi segar kembali. Dedaunan tampak segar diselimuti air hujan. Hinata menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar dan menghembuskannya perlahan sambil tersenyum. Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat wajah ayu Hinata langsung terpesona, melihat Hinata tersenyum sungguh menenangkan. Senyum Hinata mirip dengan senyum mendiang _**Kaasan-**_nya.

" Hinata, boleh aku minta nomormu, mungkin nanti aku akan menghubungimu mengenai rencana festival sekolah kita," Sasuke berkata seraya memandang mata lavender Hinata. Padahal sebenarnya bukan itu rencana Sasuke, melainkan ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan Hinata.

" Boleh," Hinata segera mengetik nomornya di HP Sasuke, lalu menyerahkannya kembali kepada pemiliknya.

Well, sepertinya Sasuke harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada wali kelasnya, karena berkat beliau ia dapat mengakrabkan diri dengan Hyuuga yang manis.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note :<strong>

Sebelumnya saya ucapin makasih buat yg udah review di fic saya sebelumnya,,padahal udah saya tulis di fic tapi kok nggak ada ya,,

Saya tulis disini aja lah,

Thanks to :

**Stacie Kaniko, Sana Uchiga, Katsumi, Aoi Fiore Dee, Hanako Shizuka, anony mous, Haru Natsu, chika, Cindilta, , penelopi, Hinataholic, Hikari Rhechen, rumiccha, Renita Nee-Chan, Bee Hachi, Katsumi, himenaina, sasuhinalavenderonyx.**

Gimana menurut kalian?

Minta reviewnya ya?arigatou gozaimasu, ,

Emm bedanya ficlet sama drabble tu apa ya?


End file.
